terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список изменений обновления 1.3
1.3 - глобальное обновление, которое выйдет 30 июня. Обновление содержит огромное количество нововведений и изменений. Изменения в механике: *Переработано поведение НИПов. Теперь они сидят, общаются, не ходят около сундуков, могут обороняться и сражаться с монстрами! *Сундуки получили анимацию открытия/закрытия. *Вы можете присоединиться к игре через Стим. *Реализовано облачное сохранение данных в Стиме. *Новые достижения, которые доступны в Стиме и в самой игре. *В меню выбора персонажей можно узнать больше о ваших героях. *Вы можете переключиться в режим камеры, нажав F1. Так можно сохранять большие скриншоты! *Ездовые питомцы переработаны - теперь, сидя на своём питомце, можно рыбачить и атаковать врагов *Добавлена опция, убирающая у врагов кровь и трупы. *Вы можете найти Скелета-торговца в любой пещере. Он продаёт уникальные вещи, но его ещё нужно поискать. *Новые опции для кастомизации вашего персонажа. *Миры теперь отслеживают количество убитых врагов и выдают баннер каждые 50 убийств. *Сервер объявит, когда игрок убил 50 нужных монстров. *Теперь через чат можно показать свои вещи, для этого надо войти в чат, нажать Shift и кликнуть левой кнопкой по предмету. *НИП Рыбак даёт больше монет за квесты. *Вы можете снять точку респавна, кликнув по кровати ПКМ. *Теперь вы получаете награду за рыбалку не за 10 квестов, а за 5. *Игра теперь сообщает, сколько монет вы потеряли при смерти. *На миникарте можно увидеть место своей последней смерти. *Новые растения можно найти в разных локациях и обменять Продавцу красителей на уникальные краски. *Теперь можно узнать статистики аксессуара не надевая его в слот аксессуаров. *Комоды могут использоваться в качестве сундуков. *Теперь можно использовать все свои монеты для оплаты покупок у НИПов(включая монеты из сундуков, сейфов и копилок). *Вы можете изменять направление стрельбы ловушек с помощью молота. *Удаление персонажа или мира переносит его в Корзину (только для Windows) *Добавлены слоты для питомцев, ездовых питомцев, крюков и вагонеток. *Боссы имеют иконку на миникарте. *Пузыри воды и огни лавы, отображающие сгорание/дыхание под водой, теперь отображаются над головой. *Если нажать Alt, а затем левую кнопку мыши по нужному предмету, можно сделать его любимым - его нельзя будет сложить в сундук используя "Сложить всё" или "Сложить по стакам" *Добавлена кнопка в инвентаре, которая может рассортировать ваши вещи по всем сундукам. *Кнопка "Сложить по стакам" может создавать стаки для вещей, которых в сундуке нет. *Переработана система окраски. *Окно крафта получило новое графическое оформление. *Умный курсор работает на кисти, валики, вёдра, бутылки, орехи и т.д. *Платформы можно ставить в лестницы используя Умный курсор Режим Эксперта: *Режим эксперта может быть включен при создании мира. Он обещает множество уникальных наград, но при этом усложняет игру в разы. *Вы гораздо дольше респавнитесь, если вы умерли во время битвы с боссом. *Вы оставляете при смерти 75% своих денег. *Враги могут взять ваши деньги и убежать с ними. *Монстры имеют маленький шанс появится в ваших домах. *Большинство монстров получило новое поведение. *Боссы получили новое ИИ. *Боссы теперь дропают Мешки с сокровищами, в которых можно найти уникальные предметы режима Эксперта. *Горшки могут дропнуть больше вещей при их разбивании. *Ледяные монстры имеют большой шанс заморозить игрока. *Квесты дают больше денег. *Летучие мыши могут на нести на игрока новый дебафф - Дикий укус. Этот дебафф увеличивает урон игрока на 20%, но взамен забирает 50% скорости регенерации. *Регенерация жизней стала гораздо меньшей. Её можно увеличить, если съесть еду, дающую бафф "Сытость". *Вампирские ножи и бонус Спектрального сета с капюшоном теперь не так эффективно регенерируют игрока. *Показатель защиты от брони более высок, нежели в обычном режиме. Нашествия: *Теперь нашествия получили свой Прогресс-бар. *Новое событие, которое может начаться в любое время - дождь из слизней. *Монстры Вторжения гоблинов получили новое графическое оформление и нового предводителя - хардмодного минибосса. *Вторжение пиратов имеет своего босса. *Кровавая луна теперь имеет новые графические эффекты и новых монстров. *Солнечное затмение может быть вызвано новым предметом - Солнечной таблеткой, а так же содержит огромное количество монстров с уникальной наградой. *Марсианское безумие открывается после победы над Големом. *Культисты появляются в данже после победы над Големом. После победы над ними, начнётся начало конца.. Крафтинг: *Вы можете крафтить предметы из вещей, которые находятся в сундуке (но для этого нужно открыть этот сундук). *Появился новый Алхимический стол, на котором более выгодно крафтить зелья. *Крафт Деревянных стрел даёт 10 штук вместо пять. Их стоимость снижена до 5 меди. *Можно сделать костяные платформы. *Большие зелья лечения легче крафтить. *Святую воду легче крафтить. *Вы можете сделать проклятые, ихоровые, демонические, морозные и ультраяркие блоки живого огня. *Можно создать зелье смены пола. *Можно создать зелье червоточины. Оно отправит вас к выбранному на миникарте товарищу по команде. *Вы можете делать блоки и стены медопадов. *Вы можете делать хлорофитовые кирпичи, кирпичи Кримзона, грибнитовые кирпичи. *Пчелонаты можно крафтить. *Водяную свечу можно крафтить. *Хрустящие медовые блоки можно крафтить. *Солнечные кирпичи и стены можно крафтить. *Вы можете создать ключ света и ключ ночи. *Розовый гель и вещи из него были добавлены. В отличии от синих взрывчаток и подобных предметов, которые приклеиваются к поверхности, предметы из розового геля скачут от них. *Вы можете создать метеоритные кирпичи и мебель из них. *Вы можете создать кирпичи из гранита и мрамора и мебель из них. *Можно создать мебель Марсиан. *Можно создавать зачарованные предметы (мечи, бумеранги). *Снижена стоимость метеоритного снаряжения. *Космическая пушка не требует звёзд для крафта. *Кримонитовые и демонитовые слитки теперь можно создать из трёх кусков руды вместо четырёх. *Вы можете создать манекены и тестировать на них урон в секунду. *Эмблема мстителя создаётся из любой эмблемы и трёх душ хардмодных боссов. *Ракушка Нептуна теперь не создаётся, а может быть выбита из подводных хардмодных монстров. *Уменьшено количество предметов для крафта Волшебного колокольчика, Магической арфы и Радужного жезла. *Для крафта Терра-меча больше не нужен сломанный меч героя. *Можно создать Спектральные слитки. *Можно создавать дымоходы и камины из разных блоков. *Фазовые сабли крафтятся на мифриловой/орихалковой наковальне. Разное: *Платформы теперь стакаются по 999. *Новый НИП - Сборщик налогов - присоединится к вам, если спасён. *Можно разобрать платформы на исходные материалы через крафтинг. *Деревья Искажения и Кримзона теперь дропают Жёлуди. *Монеты теперь анимированы. *Можно автоматически ломать кучки камней при попытке поставить на них вещи. *После ударов на деревьях и на твёрдых блоках появляются трещины. *Можно читать таблички наводя на них мышкой. *Обновлён сетевой код жидкостей чтобы было меньше лагов в мультиплеере. *Горшки дропают больше монет, в зависимости от типа горшка. *Горшки дропают дополнительные 10% монет после боссов или событий, которые вы победили. *Сундук из живого дерева всегда содержит Ветвь живого дерева и Жезл листвы. *Вы больше не получаете урон от падения на ездовом Кролике. *У Меди, Железа, Серебра и Золота теперь новые текстуры. *Топор теперь имеет шанс 1 к 50 выпасть с Плантеры. *Демоны Вуду теперь появляются чаще. *Золотые животные теперь имеют шанс появиться. *Враги событий теперь убегают, если событие завершено. *НИПы теперь загружают свои текстуры, если они находятся в диапазоне экрана. *Setting the window's resolution to a greater value than the maximum will now attempt to maintain its aspect ratio. (e.g. 2560x1440 will no-longer downscale to 1920x1200, but instead 1920x1080) *Дождь оптимизирован. *Пчёлы могут падать сквозь платформы. *Smart Wall is now properly blocked by doors even if they're open. *Мёртвый шахтёр имеет шанс дропнуть Шлем шахтёра *Тим скорее всего появится, если вам нужна его шляпа. *У животных есть цена продажи. *Время баффа Сытости понижена. *Виверны появляются чаще, если активен бафф Водяной свечи. *Пофикшены проблемы с полосками здоровья у Виверны и Уничтожителя. *Игроки теперь появляются с половиной жизней, если максимальные жизни игрока больше чем 5 сердец. *Маляр теперь появляется, если у вас есть 8 НИПов, вместо 4. *Тусовщица теперь появляется, если у вас есть 14 НИПов, вместо 8. *Торговец красителями теперь появляется, если вы победили дохардмодного босса. *Изменён порядок появление НИПов, более важный появляется первым. *Хлорофит теперь растёт в более больших количествах. *Несколько Фруктов жизни могут появиться ближе *Король Слизней теперь может падать сквозь платформы. *Улучшен ИИ у миньонов. *Единорог появляется чаще, если активен бафф Водяной свечи. *Некоторые подземные предметы теперь дропаются чаще. *Грозная туча появляется чаще. *Можно найти Больших мимиков кримзона, искажения и святого биома. *Пауки теперь могут падать сквозь платформы *Больше нельзя использовать крюк, если вы заморожены. *Рыбу для небесного квеста больше нельзя выловить на поверхности. *Уменьшено количество блоков воды, которые нужны для рыбалки в небе. *Шмели и лучники больше не стреляют по вам, если вы находитесь в режиме стелса. *Подземные дома переработаны. *Денежные порталы могут появится после разбития горшка. *Светящиеся корни теперь растут медленнее. *Дневноцвет теперь растет быстрее. *Растения растут дольше в глинянных горшках. *Метеорит появляется в больших количествах. *Урон, нанесённый другими игроками, принимает нормальное значение. *Чары на оружие ближнего боя теперь длятся 20 минут и сохраняются при смерти. *Увеличена вероятность спавна некоторых редких монстров хардмодного данжа. *Dungeon Necromancers are less likely to teleport when hit. *Ледяная броня теперь крафтится из адамантитовых и титановых слитков, а не из святых. *Хлорофит теперь может предовратить распространение Кримзона или Искажения, превращая землю в грязь. *Equipment slots now display a picture of the slots purpose. *Герцог Рыброн теперь приходит в ярость, есил вы покинете биом океана. *Пигмеи имеют шанс отравить или наложить яд. *Pygmy’s now have a larger range and the first projectile thrown will always pierce rather than getting stuck. *Король слизней теперь может телепортироваться ближе к игроку каждые 5 секунд. Предметы: *Более 800 новых предметов. *Новые сильные предметы, которые можно выловить в Кримзоне, Искажении и Святом биоме. *Все предметы размером 2x2 можно поставить на стол. *Размеры стаков предметов универсальны. *Деревянные вагонетки являются стандартными вагонетками. *Добавлены несколько Йо-Йо, аксессуары на нитках и противовесы. *У нескольких предметов обновлены спрайты. *Добавлено много новых знамен. *Таблички и Надгробия можно поставить на стол. *Улучшен Посох травы. *Увеличена дальность Гаечных ключей и Кусачек. *Немного изменён урон Мушкета. *Невидимость от бонуса комплекта Титановой брони теперь появляется каждые 30 секунд. *Адамантитовая броня теперь даёт на 4 больше защиты. *Существенно увеличен шанс дропа Медовых очков. *Шанс дропа Подушки-пердушки увеличен. *Сачок стоит 50 серебрянных монет. *Магический колчан даёт бонус к скорости стрельбы из лука. *Увеличено время призыва из spider turret, посоха кримзона и небесного посоха. *Сундуки теперь всегда хранят зелье отзыва. *Теперь можно скрафтить липкий и прыгучий динамит. *You can now find the Sparky Painting in the Dungeon. R.I.P Sparky Doo. *Урезан урон у коктейля молотова. *Бутылки с водой теперь стакаются по 999. *Improved Spider Minion AI. They now latch on to enemies and follow the player better. *Фонтаны теперь стоят по 4 золота каждый, и становятся доступны, как только к вам придет Знахарь. *The Recall Potion recipe now utilizes Daybloom instead of Deathweed. *Теперь Спектральную рыбу немного легче поймать. *Снегострел и Снежкомет теперь имеют больший урон и отбрасывание. *Немного увеличен урон у Ледяного меча. *Увеличен бонус крита у брони джунглей и древней кобальтовой брони. *Ледошип растет быстрее. *Смерть-трава расцветает в полнолуние. *Fireblossom now blooms during the evening. *Ice Rod is less expensive, and the blocks have a longer duration. *Mana potions are less expensive and stack higher. *Теневые сундуки теперь содержат новую вещь (именно вещь, а не вещи)) *Several new fishing rewards have been added. *Теперь вы можете поймать Зеркальную рыбу в Снежном биоме.. *You can now fish for biome-exclusive crates in their respective biomes. *Деревянные сундуки теперь содержат несколько новых вещей. *Теперь вы можете крафтить паутиновую и шелковую веревку. *Снежки теперь наносят больше урона. *Snowball Launcher and Cannon have had their values adjusted . *Boomerangs have a smaller collision box for tiles. *Цена динамита была уменьшена. *Jungle Bats, Ice Bats, and Giant Bats now drop Depth Meter. *Mother Slime, Snow Flinx, Undead Viking, and Armored Viking now drop the Compass. *Пляжный мяч теперь продается у Тусовщицы. *Ice Boomerang and Ice Blade have been buffed. *Baby Jellyfish now have a sell price. *Rotten Eggs are now less common in Goodie Bags. *Pinky has an increased chance to drop the Slime Staff. *Lesser Restoration Potions are now just Restoration Potions. *The Solidifier now drops from King Slime. *Золотое кольцо теперь дропается во время Пиратского нашествия. *Шанс выпадения Узи был повышен. *Снайперская винтовка теперь стреляет быстрее и наносит больше урона. *Венерин револьвер теперь стреляет быстрее. *Invisibility Potions now give full invisibility and reduce aggro when not attacking. *Adamantite and Titanium Forges are now animated. *Dye Vat is now animated. *You can now place fishing crates. *Jungle Grubs now fall out of Jungle Plants and can be used as bait. *Звезда в бутылке теперь дает бафф регенерации манны. *Extractinators can now be found in Fishing Crates. *Теперь вы можете ставить факела на платформы. *Increased Antlion Mandible drop rate significantly. *Increased Mining Potion duration. *Sickle is now sold year long. *Коробки Плантеры теперь продаются у Дриады. *Cobalt, Obsidian, Mythril, Adamantite, Mythril Brick, and Adamantite Brick all have new textures. *Fire Gauntlet has been buffed. *Buffed Ice Sickle and its drop rate. *Увеличена вероятность дропа большинства вещей в хардмодном Данже. *There is a 1 in 7 chance that a Hardmode Dungeon monster will spawn on any Hardmode Dungeon backwall. *Dungeon Spirit spawns have been slightly increased. *Ледяная Гидра и Королева Пауков теперь ставятся на платформу. *Keys to Biome Chests are now dropped instead of molds. Biome Chests can only be opened after Plantera has been defeated. *Added Fallen Tuxedo. This is sold by the Clothier on a Bloodmoon. *Campfires can now be turned on/off. *Lihzahrd Furnace is now guaranteed loot in every Jungle Temple chest. *Steampunk Wings are now obtainable. *Staff of Earth has been buffed. *Golem Fist has been buffed. *Xmas Tree Sword has been buffed. *Flamelash has been buffed. *Spectre Staff has been buffed. *Flower Pow has been buffed. *Frost Staff has been buffed. *Trident has been buffed. *KO Cannon has been buffed. *Flower of Frost has been buffed. *Flower of Fire has been buffed. *Keyblade has been buffed. *Magnet Sphere has been buffed. *Possessed Hatched has been buffed. *Razorblade Typhoon now uses more mana. *Flamelash and Flower of Fire now use less mana. *Ice Rod blocks are now slippery. *Hardmode Ore crafted swords and Excalibur are now auto swing and do 15% more damage. *Chlorophyte Swords have been buffed. *Bait can be put in ammo slot. Музыка: *Пиратское вторжение получило свою музыку. *Ад получил свою музыку. *Вторжение гоблинов получило свою музыку. *Марсианское безумие получило свою музыку. *Лунное событие получило свою музыку. *Финальный босс имеет свою музыку. Изменения мира: *Новые мини-биомы по всему миру. *Новые биом - подземная пустыня. *Физика жидкостей переработана. *Новые небесные озёра. *Новый световой эффект стеклянной печи. *В слизнях могут находиться разные объекты, например монеты, которые выпадают после смерти. *Стена Плоти, убитая в мире с кримзоном, оставляет коробку из Кримтановых кирпичей. *Краски для аксессуаров работают даже на исходящие от игрока частицы. *Изменена анимация персонажа. *Деревья дропают жёлуди тех деревьев, какими являются. *Кримзон обзавёлся своими грибами(из которых можно изготовить пыль), и шипами. *НИПы не будут подниматься по лестницам в другую комнату. *Гоблины оставляют уникальные трупы для каждого типа. *НИПы теперь выглядят иначе. *Пигроны имеют гораздо больше вариаций. *Подсолнухи теперь светятся по ночам и накладывают бафф "Счастье", который уменьшает спавн враждебных существ и увеличивает скорость передвижения. *Новая графика для фонтанов. *Вы можете найти под землей биомы граниты и мраморы с уникальными мобами. *Посох земли может доставать блоки под землей, а не только с поверхности, как обычно. *Новое дерево - сосну, теперь можно найти в ледяном биоме. *Медовые гнёзда могут появиться на поверхности джунглей.. *Новые шахты с рельсами могут быть найдены в мире. *Новые фоны для разных биомов. *Вода, мёд и лава могут капать с блоков, находящихся под источниками жидкости. Так же можно разместить такие капли в мире с помощью магической капельницы. *Добавлены медопады. Bug Fixes: *A large amount of bugs have been fixed from prior releases - and even more related to 1.3 itself. This is a partial list. *Fixed bug where chandeliers would spawn lit up in underground cabins. *Fixed bug where KO Cannon could drop from statue-spawned monsters. *Fixed a bug that would place alchemy plants over alchemy plants in pots. *Fixed a graphical issue with Alchemy plants. They had half pixels. *Angler Vest now draws the player's hand properly. *Pharaoh's Robe now draws the player's hand properly. *Fixed bug where shooting chain projectiles and aiming directly at the shooter's center would crash the game. *Fixed a bug where the Skyware Workbench was made at the Glass Kiln. *Fixed bug where shooter NPCs walked slower to the left than to the right. *Fixed bug where long hair would draw even if the player is invisible. *Fixed bug where Worms would not drop gore segments on death. *Fixed a bug where you could spawn a heart/enemy from a statue using wires faster than intended.. *Fixed a bug where the game could crash if the Rod of Discord was used on the far right of the world. *Fixed bug where worms would walk up slopes funny. *Dynamic lighting now stays when the game is paused. *Fixed a bug where Piranha Statues weren't spawning properly when a world was created. *Fixed a bug where the Beds weren't fully drawing. *Fixed a few cage types that were drawing improperly. *Fixed bug where Skeletron Prime's bombs would not deal damage upon exploding in multiplayer. *Fixed bug where dart & spear traps would gain damage bonuses and crit chance from ranged stats in singleplayer. *Fixed bug where Broken Armor's time was set back to 5 minutes from 2 minutes in update 1.2 *Fixed bug where mouse-hover over Slime & Pumpkin Bed would show the wrong item icon. *Fixed a bug where Ice Rod tiles could spawn dirt when saving a world. *Fixed a bug where Blue Slab Walls from the dungeon weren't considered player housing when the player would place them. *Fixed a bug where whether the Stylist was saved or not wasn't saving in the World save. *Fixed a bug where switches would attach to a tree when it wasn't a valid placement spot. *Fixed a bug where the server could crash when creating a new world during tree placement. *Fixed bugs where Obsidian furniture was not surviving in lava properly. Affected Beds, Sofas, Dressers and Pianos. *Fixed a bug where Levers placed on walls would float if the wall was destroyed. *Fixed a bug where a specific configuration of a slope and tile could cause players to hover in the air. *Fixed bug that allowed stacked stairs to act as an ultra-fast elevator. *Fixed bug where players would run up stairs when running against them. *Fixed a bug where the sloped version of damaging blocks would not hurt players. *Fixed bug that prevented Deep Cyan Paint from displaying correctly on some tiles. *Fixed a bug where traps could sometimes cause the game to crash when triggered. *Fixed bug / exploit where generated chlorophyte ores would not update on clients in multiplayer sometimes. *Fixed bug where projectiles did not reset frame on set defaults. *Fixed bug where body frames were 1 frame behind leg frames when walking around. *Fixed bug where 'defeated golem' flag was passed into newly created worlds. Категория:История обновлений